Compact laser sources emitting in the mid- to long-wavelength infrared (MWIR to LWIR) range (i.e., 4-12 μm) are currently of great interest for spectroscopic applications such as missile-avoidance systems, laser photo-acoustic spectroscopy (LPAS), homeland security applications, illuminators for range finding in defense applications, medical diagnostics and free-space communications. However the lack of sufficiently powerful, compact sources has so far drastically limited the development in these fields.